


A Piece of Art

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: The Alphas of Percy Jackson [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha!Rachel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, Bottom!Percy, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Futanari, Girl Penis, Knotting, Omega!Percy, Top!Rachel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Rachel knows that she has the most beautiful omega. And as an artist by heart, she tries to capture that beauty in a painting.The problem? Making Percy Jackson lay still is harder than fighting Titans and Giants...But she would be a shitty alpha if she didn't know how to bribe her omega.





	

PJatO || Rachercy || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – A Piece of Art || Rachercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – A Piece of Art

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: hetero, ABO-verse, dick girl, explicit intercourse, anal, knotting, fluff

Main Pairing: Rachel/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Rachel Elizabeth Dare

Summary: Percy Jackson was the most beautiful omega there was and Rachel wouldn't be much of an artist if she didn't try capturing her omega's beauty. The problem? Making Percy sit still long enough so Rachel could actually draw him. She always had to drive a hard bargain with her mate, but in the end, both alpha and omega came out of that victoriously and highly pleased.

**The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

_A Piece of Art_

Percy made a high-pitched embarrassed sound. His cheeks were flushed cherry-red and he started wiggling around a little as his embarrassment grew more and more intense. His alpha growled.

"Stop moving, pretty boy", warned his alpha. "I'm drawing you. I need you to _hold still_."

"Ra—ach, this is embarrassing", complained Percy, eyes closed tightly, eyebrows knitted.

"No. It's absolutely perfect. I'm going to hang this one into our bedroom", purred Rachel.

The redhead sat in front of Percy, easel in front of her as her pen scratched over the paper. Percy Jackson was the most beautiful omega there was – and Rachel had known so when she had first seen him on the dam. She simply had to become the Oracle of Delphi, especially after she presented and after he presented and after she first got to inhale that perfect, sweet scent of omega. As the Oracle, she could help. As a female alpha, she had a loophole about the eternal virginity. Normally, only female omegas became the Oracle or a priestess because female alphas had been basically unheard of back in the old days. And as a female alpha, Rachel did get her pleasure out of putting her rather impressive alpha cock to good use; there simply wasn't any other way to truly satisfy an omega anyway. So she still fulfilled the 'vaginal virginity' deal while enjoying her pretty omega as often and as much as she wanted to. She had started helping camp to gain Percy's affection and even though she by now had Percy, heart and mind and soul and body, she still helped camp whenever they needed the Oracle of Delphi, which gratefully enough wasn't as often anymore now that the Titan War and the Giant War were over. Since the Giant War ended and they finished high school and Rachel had asked Percy to move together, because they wanted to attend the same college. Having an alpha close by helped calm an omega, so Percy had been more than relieved. And then, slowly, Rachel had started courting Percy until he gave himself to her, finally, after all those years.

"Perseus", growled Rachel darkly in warning. "I could put some bondage onto you to keep you from moving, you know? But I wanted that perfect unblemished skin of yours. So don't upset me."

Percy was laying sprawled out on their bed, his legs folded and knees set as far apart as physically possible, body propped up on the fluffy white pillows so Rachel had a nice view on his prettily flushed face too. His flaccid, short omega cock was draped over one thigh like it was being shown off, his pretty pink hole clenching needily. After all, he had been presenting himself like this for half an hour now. His body was kind of expecting his alpha to pay a different kind of attention to him. His body was arched a little, to put more dynamic into him, arms stretched out above his head and hands holding loosely onto the headboard. Rachel claimed that he looked 'seductive', but he just felt kind of ridiculous. Also, his body _really_ wanted his alpha to pay attention to him.

"Are you done ye—et?", whined Percy, offering his best begging kitten eyes to his alpha.

"Percy. Seriously. I _will_ tie you up and gag you and start over", warned Rachel irritated.

"C'mon, I'm leaking all over your favorite sheets and it's kinda chilly", complained Percy.

"You're leaking all over my favorite sheets because you're a _slut_ ", stated Rachel very unimpressed, leveling a glare at her omega. "You get wet as soon as you're naked and in the same room as me."

"Oh, sure. And that makes _me_ the slut? It's like totally your fault", countered Percy with a pout. "Besides, it's totally not fair that I have to lay around naked and you're fully clothed. Not to mention all the paint you're getting all over your clothes that _I_ have to clean out somehow again because every time you as much as look at our washing machine it breaks down."

His cheeks still turned darker though, because yeah, he knew he was a slut for his alpha. He settled for a defiant huff, turning his head to pointedly glare away from the teasing redhead. At least until he heard a zipper. His head snapped over and he watched wide-eyed how his alpha got undressed. Rachel's small but firm breasts bounced a little as she discarded her bra while winking at the flustered omega. And then she kicked off her boxers and Percy whimpered. Okay, so her cock was already a little swollen because she wasn't dead and she had her omega sprawled out in front of her. Alpha cocks were in nature far larger than beta male's and especially than omega male's. It was a good thing that omegas were size queens by nature, killing any kind of inferiority complex. And Rachel's omega? Oh, he was the biggest size queen there was. Smirking knowingly, Rachel sat back down again, knowing that Percy had a good view on her too. After a couple more lazily drawn lines, Rachel found herself far too distracted by her omega. She gently grasped her half-hard cock with her free hand and started stroking it, causing Percy on the bed to whimper needily.

"If you're a good boy and stay still until I'm done with the sketch, I'll fuck you", offered Rachel.

He visibly perked up at her offer, making Rachel smirk knowingly. And despite how horny he was, he was being a good little omega and staying still until Rachel finished at least the sketch. She knew she was going to majorly bribe him if she wanted another session to get the colors, lighting and shading right. Making Percy Jackson stay still was downright impossible.

"Aren't you a good little omega?", crooned Rachel teasingly as she stood up.

The omega grinned cockily at her and spread his legs even more in invitation until the redhead sat down between them, running her hands greedily over his body, teasing his nipples with one hand while his other hand wandered down to finger the already wet and needy omega. Percy moaned and arched his back, tempting Rachel too much. The Oracle leaned down to capture his lips in a deep kiss to catch every single moan, pressing her breasts against his chest and rubbing their cocks together. It didn't take long for Percy to be loose and willing enough so she could enter him, thrusting her impressive length hard and sharp in. She knew he didn't like it slow, he wanted it hard. So Percy melted beneath her into a moaning mess while Rachel fucked him thoroughly.

"Be a good little omega and come for your alpha?", whispered Rachel teasingly, jerking him off.

That request was all it took for Percy to orgasm hard, painting their stomachs white. Groaning at the intense feeling, Rachel thrust even deeper while her knot was swelling, until it locked them together and she came deep inside her willing omega. Panting hard, Rachel leaned back and marveled at how beautiful Percy was beneath her, sprawled out and fucked out. Smiling, she dipped her finger into the cum all over Percy's stomach and started using it to draw on her pretty omega. Percy rolled his eyes at her, but allowed it. He knew she thought he was some kind of artwork.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> What I forgot to mention in "Good Boy"; this series will, for now, be updated on Mondays. Let's see how long I'll be able to keep that kinda schedule up :D  
> Next one is going to be Octavian/Luke/Percy, but you'd know that if you frequent my updating schedule on my profile ;)
> 
> No complains about the type of smut portrait in this, please, because I really put enough warnings up. And, I mean, come on, it's ABO. I genuinely don't understand the ABO-verse fics that operate without dickgirls. If you give guys the ability to get knocked up when they're omegas, obviously the girls should get the ability to impregnate when they're alphas.


End file.
